King Benjamin Clemente I
King''' Benjamin Clemente '''(also known as Ben Squidskull) is the King of France, and the younger half-brother of King Ferdinand Clemente VI of Spain, Archduchess Hannah Clemente of Austria, Prince Ezequiel Clemente of Spain, and Princess Halle Clemente of Spain. He is the ninth child of King Philip Clemente V of Spain and Queen Grace Goldtimbers of France, and the third son. He is renowned across the world for his unparalleled skill as a naval commander, and was a key part in the victories his father achieved during the Paradoxian Wars, for a portion of which he was the Lord Admiral of the Spanish Armada. It is known that his skills are greatly admired by his older brother, Ezequiel. Biography Benjamin Clemente was born to Philip Clemente V and Grace Goldtimbers in Versailles, France, in the early 18th century. He spent the first five years of his life living in France, with his mother, before his father made the decision to relocate him, realizing that Ben was becoming too attached to Grace for his liking, desiring loyalty . At the meager age of five, Ben was sent to the northern area of his father's empire, to the vast, desolate wastes of Siberia, in Russia. Under Philip's orders, the young Benjamin would be raised by a group of elite Cossack warriors, and would be subjected to years of vigorous training, as the Cossacks honed him into the perfect soldier. Out of all of King Philip's children, Benjamin was indisputably the greatest on the battlefield; the best swordsman. Training endlessly in the unfathomable, numbing, freezing temperatures of Sibera, Prince Benjamin would soon earn a nickname for himself: The Prince Who Stayed Out in the Cold. However, Benjamin would soon prove that his true strength laid not in land combat, despite excelling in that area, but at sea. When he was nineteen years old, Ben was placed in command of a fleet of ships within the Spanish Armada, as per his request. Philip was hesitant to grant this request at first, but it would not be long before the victories began pouring in, and Ben was christened Lord Admiral of the Spanish Armada. With the dawn of the Paradoxian Wars, Prince Benjamin Clemente, third in line for the Throne of Spain, led the Armada to a great many victories in battle. However, his loyalty to his father would eventually waver. There came a time during the war when his mother, Grace, and his grandfather, Johnny Goldtimbers, reached out to him, imploring him to abandon his father's cause. Reflecting on his past, doubts began to creep into Ben's mind. He soon realized that Philip has purposely torn him away from his mother, whom he had loved dearly, in favor of practically banishing him to the Siberian wastes to be brainwashed into blind nationalism by a collective of Cossack soldiers. The prince would fight against his own family no longer. He renounced his father, and abandoned the Armada. Later, after his mother fell gravely ill and could no longer properly rule, she would pronounce him King of France, meaning that the kingdom was his to rule in her stead.Category:Characters Category:Spanish Royalty Category:House Clemente